


One Little Kiss

by phanipiel (Klaine_Lover)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaine_Lover/pseuds/phanipiel
Summary: Based on the prompt otp-imagines-cult on Tumblr: "Imagine your OTP opposing each other in a video game. Person A loses, which prompts Person B to start gloating. To make Person B stop, Person A kisses them right on the lips."Dan and Phil play a video game. Dan wins and gloats. How does Phil react?





	One Little Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> OK so the posting on here every two weeks and on Tumblr every week didn't work. Now the whole summer is almost over. But at least I'm writing again. I don't think I'll have schedule from here on out. My posting will probably be as sporadic as before.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this!

Dan and Phil were playing Mario Kart like they do nearly every day. Both were very good at it. Between the two of them, Dan would win about 60% of the time. They were neck and neck in their current game with Phil only slightly ahead of Dan.

“I’m catching up to you, Philly,” Dan said. “You better watch out.”

“You mum better watch out,” Phil retorted.

“Shut up,” Dan said.

Then, Phil somehow missed the entire line of item boxes. Dan, however, got one. It was a red shell.

“No!” Phil exclaimed.

At the same time Dan said, “Yes!  Say goodbye to that victory, Phil.”

Dan released the red shell and it directly hit Phil. Then Dan zoomed by his friend and crossed the finish line. He immediately jumped up and started cheering.

“Yes! That was so awesome. Oh it feel so good,” Dan gloated.

Phil rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.

“Do you see that, Phil? Do you see the 1 next to me? It’s glorious.”

“O.K. you can stop now, Dan. You won. Now, can we go eat dinner?” Phil asked.

“Not yet. I’m still basking in this victory,” Dan replied.

Phil knew Dan wouldn’t shut up about this for at least another 15 minutes. He smiled up at his best friend. Even though, he lost, Phil couldn’t really be upset when Dan was this happy. He didn’t know why, but he was suddenly standing up. Phil had the urge to do something he had been wanting to do for years.

Dan was mid-gloat when Phil grabbed his face in both hands and leaned in. Their lips touched for maybe a second before Phil pulled away quickly. Dan was speechless. He just stod there with wide eyes and mouth slightly open. Phil looked away and blushed.

“Um, I, uh,” Phil stuttered while rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

He scurried out of the room and down the hall to the lounge. He felt so stupid. He didn’t think Dan felt the same as he did about Dan. Tears began to form in his eyes. Soon Phil was full-on crying.

“Phil,” he heard Dan call. “Where are you, Phil?”

Dan’s head appeared in the doorway. He had a worried look on his face which deepened when he saw his best friend bawling on the couch.

“Hey,” Dan said calmly as he sat down next to Phil, “what’s wrong? Why did you run out of the room?”

Phil gave a Dan a “You know why” look.

“What?” Dan asked.

“I kissed you,” Phil whispered.

“Yeah, that surprised me, but that still doesn’t explain why you ran away.”

“I’ve ruined our friendship,” Phil replied.

“How?”

“What?” asked Phil.

“How? How have you ruined our friendship?”

“I crossed a line that should not have been crossed.”

“What line?” Dan asked rhetorically. He smiled. “We’re already closer than most best friends. We’ve known each other for almost eight years now. What could one little kiss do to that?”

“What do you mean?” Phil asked.

“I mean this,” Dan replied.

He leaned in slowly and closed his eyes. His lips gently pressed against Phil’s. Phil stilled for a moment before kissing back. They kissed for about a minute when Phil tried to deepen the kiss. However, Dan pulled back. Phil pouted which made Dan giggle. Dan gave Phil another peck. Dan smiled and stared at his best friends lips. Then he looked up to Phil’s eyes.

“I’m in love with you. Have been for a long time,” Dan stated.

“Me too. With you, I mean. Not me. That would make me narcissistic,” Phil stammered.

That made Dan giggle again and to lean back in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or prompts, you can post below or ask me on either of my Tumblr accounts. I'm danandphilblog and kateswritingblog.


End file.
